


巧克力吻

by inlandimpire



Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: 机械纺和魔法师夏目系列的第二篇日常小甜饼
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150691
Kudos: 1





	巧克力吻

**Author's Note:**

> 建议先阅读第一篇了解背景  
> （虽然文笔不太好QAQ）

逆先夏目从床上醒来觉得浑身酸痛，“啊，又在做实验的时候睡着了” 

然后他闻到一股香甜的气息，抹了抹脸发现脸颊上黏糊糊的。

“青——叶——纺————”

被叫名字的机器人冲了进来，“夏目君醒了啊，要不要吃早饭？” 

“你 干 了 什 么 啊 ？”夏目一字一顿地说。 

青叶纺一脸无辜：“夏目君昨天又熬夜做实验到很晚，睡在了桌子边上，我把你抱到床上了啊。”

“你有没有干什么多余的事？”夏目捏了纺的脸。

“痛——”

“嗯？因为夏目睡颜太可爱我多看了一个小时吗？”

夏目继续盯着纺一样不发，稍微加重了手上的力道。

“好吧是两个小时。但是我没有耽误工作啊。” 

“真的很疼欸？还好我是机器人？不要对别的人类做这个啊夏目君？”

“嗯？难道你是指晚安吻？”纺突然想到了什么。

“夏目是个好孩子所以要给晚安吻。”

“这是陪伴机器人内置的程序而已。”

“区区机器人，不要做多余的事啊。” 

“不要还把我当作孩子。我可是把你从杀人机器改造成陪伴型的『魔法师』。”夏目松开了手。

“但是夏目是怎么发现的呢？”

“我记得你睡得很熟啊？难道是装睡为了让我抱上床。”

“这么大了还爱撒娇啊。”纺开始胡乱推理。

夏目：殴打纺的肚子。

“嗯改造你的时候顺便把口水改成巧克力味的了。” 

“醒过来发现脸上黏糊糊的还有香甜的气息。” 

“就知道犯人是谁了！”

“陪伴机器人需要这种改造吗？”机器人歪着头沉思起来。

然后鸡窝头被一把抓过去，“张开嘴”。 

魔法师的舌头伸了进来，“早饭嘛。吃这个也可以。” 

“这是对你的惩罚哦。”魔法师咬了机器人的嘴唇。

“全是巧克力味有点腻啊。下次要不要改成香草味的。”

“嗯。能被需要真是太幸福了。”机器人这样想着。


End file.
